


Ride Home

by amuk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Companions, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t know how to deal with this earnest kindness, this offered help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from when Celty drove Anri home. Also, quality is not all that good as it is 3 and this is one of the last few ones I’m working on.
> 
> Prompt: 2.Driving gives you some perspective (Ken Hada)

Celty’s driving her home now. The bike isn’t moving all that fast and the street lights are only starting to blur into one continuous line. It’s late now, very late, and she can feel her fatigue settling in.

 

Celty isn’t all that warm, but she’s comfortable and Anri presses her face lightly against the leathery material. It’s quiet—Saika is muttering in the background and above the steady beat of her heart there is only the roar of the motor.

 

This person is one she has started to consider as ‘protector’, a ‘saviour’. They are little more than strangers and already Anri can feel the strings of dependency shift towards the biker.

 

 Celty shifts lightly, leaning against her left as she makes a turn and they come to a complete stop.

 

“Thank you for the ride.” She bows, forty-five degrees, waits two seconds before straightening.

 

There is already the flurry of typing and the screen of her blackberry is offered.

 

_Are you alright?_

 

“Yes, I am.” She always is. There has not been a single thing that has bothered her for the last few years.

 

 _I’ll stop by again later, to make sure you’re safe._ Celty pauses, then continues typing. _If you want, you can stay with us._

“No, it’s fine.”

 

_I’m glad you’re safe. I was worried._

 

No matter how many times she hears that phrase, it still strikes her all the same.

 

“Thank you.”

 

That night, when Anri dreams, for the first time she hears the sound of hoof beats and the purring of a motorcycle.


End file.
